


Fireplace Negotiations

by bonesofether



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Snowball Fight, cuddles by the fireplace, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether
Summary: After an enthusiastic snowball fight, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes retire to the warmth of a fireplace to discuss post-battle negotiations.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Fireplace Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowReaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaver/gifts).



As he crept closer to his target, Jack readied his shot. He knew he could make it, he just had to be sure to make it count. His target was a strong and smart one, and one that wouldn’t go down easily. Jack would have to be both quick and accurate if he wanted to emerge victorious in this fight.

Fortunately, those were both aspects that he could claim to excel at.

In a sudden movement, Jack’s target moved to the right. They obviously hadn’t seen Commander Morrison, or they would have doubled-back. They must have still believed Jack to be at the abandoned woodshed where they had last been seen. All the better for the Overwatch commander.

As his target sprinted towards the empty woodshed, Jack gave chase. He tried to keep his footfalls in unison with the other’s, not wanting to give away his position just yet. His ammo felt heavy and cold in his hand, but Jack wasn’t ready to take the shot just yet. He would have to get just a little closer.

Finally, after what seemed like the longest five minutes of his life, Jack saw the opportunity he had been waiting for. His target stepped out into the open as they moved towards the door of the woodshed. Jack had just long enough to enjoy the moment when they realized that he wasn’t inside the partially dilapidated building before he took his shot.

Hurling the snowball at Gabriel Reyes with a victorious whoop, Jack quickly scooped up another snowball and threw it. Though it wasn’t as well made or thrown with as much accuracy, it still found its target. Ultimately, the Blackwatch commander got hit with a third snowball before he was able to find adequate cover.

As a retaliatory snowball came sailing by, Jack barely ducked out of the way. He quickly darted to the long forgotten woodpile that he had already designated as his primary hiding spot. As he did, the blond commander scooped up another snowball to lob at Gabriel. The dark-haired commander had already thrown another two snowballs at Jack, but only one had come close to actually finding its target. It also gave Jack enough time to throw a snowball of his own to give himself just a little bit more time to get to cover.

“Seems I’ve got you cornered, Reyes!” the Overwatch commander laughed as he began to refill his supply of snowballs.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Morrison,” Gabriel called back, working on dusting the snow off of himself before he began making new snowballs. “I was beginning to think that you’d run off on me! That you’d given up and gone back to the house!”

“Now who’s trying to flatter themselves?” Jack chortled, setting aside the third snowball that he had packed together. “You honestly think I’d run off and let you have all the fun out here by yourself?!”

“Well I know you wouldn’t want to get that fancy suit of yours all covered in snow!”

Though he was tempted to mention that he was wearing civilian clothes specifically for their snowball fight, Jack let detail slide. Instead, he pivoted suddenly from out of his hiding spot and hurled a snowball in Gabriel’s general direction. It was a blind shot and meant mostly to just keep the Blackwatch commander pinned where they were. However, judging by the grumbled laughter from Gabriel, Jack could only assume that his snowball had managed to find its mark.

“Got to say that it sounds like  _ you’re _ the one getting covered in snow there, Gabe!” Jack teased loudly, barely ducking out of the way as a snowball whizzed by him. “You’re not going soft on me, now are you? The big and bad commander of Blackwatch can’t even hold his own in a snowball fight?!”

Though he didn’t say anything, the indignant, good-humored snarl from Gabriel was answer enough. From his hiding spot, Jack could hear them rapidly approaching, and he could only assume that they were bringing more than a few snowballs with them.

Pivoting out to the other side of the woodpile, Jack readied another snowball. It had just barely left his hand when Gabriel suddenly tackled him and sent the both of them sprawling into the snowy expanse. Jack barely managed to plop another snowball atop Gabriel’s head before the Blackwatch commander dunked him into a snowdrift. The two commanders then proceeded to wrestle around in the snow for a good ten minutes, each trying to outdo the other in drenching the other snow.

Eventually, they both collapsed in a panting, snowy heap, with Jack clumsily draped over Gabriel. The blond commander playfully patted Gabriel’s thigh, working on catching his breath.

“Think I got you there, Commander Reyes.”

“Keep on dreaming, boy scout,” the Blackwatch commander growled with a grin as he lightly batted away Jack’s hand. “I had you on the ropes and you know it.”

“Yeah, well, these ropes happen to be pretty damn cold, if you ask me,” Jack replied as he looked down at the snow drift he and Gabriel were still entangled on. “What do you say we continue this little discussion of ours over a couple mugs of cocoa or something?”

“So long as we get to drink said mugs of cocoa in front of a roaring fire, I’m all for this plan.”

* * *

As the embers crackled and glowed in their frame of the fireplace, they made for quite the picturesque scene. The warming flames flickered across the burning logs, radiating both heat and dim light. Despite still feeling the faint nip of cold, Gabriel couldn’t help but smile faintly at the sight. Behind him, he could hear ceramic mugs clinking lightly against each other as Jack worked on brewing them each a mug of his ‘specialty’ hot chocolate.

It was only when he heard a particularly loud clatter followed by a barely stifled grumble of irritation that Gabriel turned his attention away from the fire and to his partner. Jack was hunched over the sink and seemed to be doing a somewhat precarious balancing act with two ceramic mugs and a still steaming kettle. With a short chuckle, Gabriel strode over and up behind Jack. After making sure that the blond knew he was behind them, the Blackwatch commander gave the fellow officer a light, playful pinch to the side.

“Having troubles there?”

“No,” Jack muttered through a grin as he glanced over his shoulder to Gabriel. “Just trying to make sure that the milk doesn’t curdle. Would kind of ruin the drink, you know?”

“Eh, I don’t know. I think that welcoming the new recruits with a piping hot cup of cocoa cottage cheese could become a new tradition.”

Despite his earlier statement, Jack stopped just long enough to give his ebony-haired partner a mock horrified look. It was dramatic enough to elicit a bout of genuine laughter from Gabriel. Though for the sake of the cocoa, the Blackwatch commander did take a step back to give Jack room to finish brewing up the steaming drink.

Finally, after a bit more careful mixing, addition of a little more milk and what Gabriel was fairly certain was cinnamon and sugar, Jack straightened his posture and began filling both mugs.

“I know that stance,” Gabriel commented, letting his gaze drift obviously and slowly over Jack. “That is the stance of a commanding officer who is about to declare victory against a couple of particularly difficult to deal with mugs.”

“And you would be correct in that assumption.” Jack chuckled and turned to face Gabriel. He leaned back against the counter, loosely crossing his arms as he returned the lingering lookover. “Seems that you remember this stance from about an hour ago when I dealt you a sound defeat and had you buried under a pile of snowballs.”

“Hey now, I don’t know if I’d go  _ that _ far,” Gabriel countered as he raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “I seem to recall that the Overwatch forces were scrambling to keep their ammunition supplies stocked there at the end.”

“And yet who ultimately had to duck behind cover?”

“Eh, only because I couldn’t bear to see you splattered with any more snow.” Gabriel took a step forward to close what distance remained between him and the blond commander. Jack welcomed him near, grasping Gabriel’s hips and pulling them near to have them lean their toned and muscular body against his own. The Blackwatch commander made a pleased hum with a short, thoughtful tilt of his head. “But am I to assume that this means I’ve been forgiven?”

“Depends on how you continue these, ahem,  _ negotiations _ .” Jack emphasized the last word by giving Gabriel’s hips a squeeze and rubbing slow, firm circles against them with his thumbs.

“Is that so?” Gabriel purred.

Whatever answer Jack may have had was muffled by Gabriel’s lips catching his own, eliciting a surprised and pleased hum from the Overwatch commander. The blond didn’t resist as Gabriel playfully deepened the kiss. In fact, he leaned forward a little himself, trying to keep the kiss deep and locked. Gabriel, however, had other ideas, and he pulled back just enough to give Jack a smirk.

“Now, I might not be the best at negotiations, but I’m pretty sure I should be taking things a little slower, shouldn’t I?” the Blackwatch commander teased. He snuck in another, quick kiss to Jack’s jawline before jerking his head in the direction of the still crackling fireplace. “Besides, I’m pretty sure that in front of the fireplace would be a lot more comfortable. Don’t you?”

With a thoughtful hum, Jack looked to the fireplace and then back to Gabriel. The ebony-haired officer just grinned back at them and raised an eyebrow expectantly. Without a word, Jack promptly picked up the kettle of cocoa, filled the two mugs he had chosen for himself and Gabriel, and then, once that was done, motioned towards the fireplace with his now filled mug of steaming cocoa. Chuckling knowingly, Gabriel took his own mug when it was offered to him and strode over to the fireplace. Jack was quick to follow, turning off the light in the kitchen as he left.

Sitting down on the makeshift pile of pillows in front of the fireplace with a long, audible sigh, Gabriel grinned up at Jack as the commander followed. He lifted his steaming mug briefly before leaning back, giving his blond partner room to sit down. Once they were comfortable, Jack took a sip of cocoa before turning his attention back to Gabriel. Neither of them could deny that they each had a lingering chill of cold from their earlier snowball fight. But it was a chill that they intended to get rid of together.

“Now then,” Jack stated, setting aside his mug, “where were we?”

“Pretty sure we had just started negotiations on how to warm up.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and took a drink from his own mug before setting it beside Jack’s. He then crawled towards his partner, pulling the blond close to him as soon as he could. “Negotiations that I intend to resume.”

“Oh, I practically insist,” Jack chuckled up at the Blackwatch commander, loosely resting his arms on their shoulders. He leaned up and kissed Gabriel deeply, earning a pleased groan from the ebony-haired officer.

Keeping his lips locked against Gabriel’s, Jack gently pulled them down towards the soft blankets and pillows beneath the two of them. Gabriel didn’t resist, of course. In fact, he was eager to reciprocate the gesture, and slowly but deliberately pinned Jack beneath him. Pressing his toned body against the blond’s, Gabriel made another low groan as Jack lifted their hips up against his own.

Deepening their kiss, Jack slipped his hands up and underneath Gabriel’s shirt. His fingertips traced along the outlines of muscle tone on Gabriel’s body, trailing down to the other man’s waistline. The Blackwatch commander breathed out a long, contented sigh as Jack’s hands continued their slow way downwards. He grinned against the blond’s lips, opening his brown eyes just enough so that he could flash a quick wink at his partner.

“You’re doing an amazing job with those negotiations there, Commander Morrison,” he murmured, slowly grinding his hips against the blond’s. 

“I can tell,” Jack chuckled, grinning up at Gabriel. “Of course, it helps when the other party is such an, ahem, _ eager  _ participant.”

“I can be willing when I want to be.” Gabriel leaned down to kiss along Jack’s jawline and then down their neck. He grinned knowingly when he heard the blond moan quietly, continuing his affectionate attentions. “I trust that these negotiation terms are acceptable for you, Commander Morrison?” Gabriel’s hands trailed down along Jack’s sides to massage at the man’s hips and then thighs. “That they meet with your standards?”

“Hm, you always did know how to word things...just right.” As he felt the last traces of the chill leave him, the blond commander writhed upwards promisingly.

Chuckling and leaning down for another soft, deep kiss, Gabriel held Jack up to him as he did so. Though the chill from the snow outside may have faded from the both of them, they were both just beginning to get warmed up. Their fireplace negotiations had only just started.


End file.
